A Fallen Angel's Unexpected Chronicle
by snowpeachu
Summary: Yohane wasn't surprised about the bad things that's happening to her. But she would be surprised about the next things that's about to happen to her.


"It's... raining..." I dumbly stared outside from the window as the harsh rain poured down. "Why the hell would it rain during summer?!" I had to calm down after a minute because the rain really ruined my plans. Plus, I had to get my tome for my next dark ritual. How silly of me leaving it carelessly in my locker... Curse my luck.

Such an unceasing rain it was for the fallen angel's insight. Again, how is it possible to rain in summer?! Maybe I somewhat missed the news, but whatever. Ranting won't help. I just had a bad luck as always, I guess.

I roamed around the school. I encountered no one of course. Empty classrooms, as well as the gym being cleaned judging from the floor's shiny appearance. I'm really depressed about this rain, god dammit. My plan on going to the Summer Comiket was all ruined! But to be honest, rain isn't such a bad weather. It can be a good time to relax as the rain pours down while having a hot drink. Too bad I can't have one since I can't make one here at school...

I took a good look at the clubroom. I'm surprised that the door isn't locked. I'm pretty sure Chika forgot to lock it again. That girl... I don't even know why I joined but as long as it doesn't ruin my plans and I can advertise myself as the fallen angel Yohane, why not~

What's something is, the girl who saw me fall from my descend, my classmate in kindergarten, Zuramaru, was in the same school and in the same class as mine! I am afraid she might tell Yohane's tragic backstory to everyone about how I fell to the world of mortals. That's why I have to keep an eye on her. She was a sweet and kind girl who likes to eat a lot. Well I don't know if eating a lot gives... You know... Whatever! The deal with her is, whenever I'm with her, especially when we're close to each other, I can't explain this kind of warm feeling yet uncomfortable at the same time. It's kinda silly, right? Right?!

I closed the clubroom and left the gym. The rain was still pouring down as expected. I was kinda getting cold since I had my summer uniform on. Blowing my hands off to give heat, I started to walk to the infirmary where I could get some blanket and wait until this horrible "rain" of terror stops. Also, I somehow lost my cloak somewhere I didn't know... Maybe it's in the house? But how can I get home with this rain?! I don't even have my umbrella. How clumsy of me.

"Raaaa!" I shouted out of frustration, softly pulling my hair while walking through the hallway. The infirmary is just a few doors on my left. I checked if the door is locked, but it wasn't. Is luck on my side right now?! I slowly opened the sliding door since it was kinda dark inside. We didn't have a nurse since, you know... I started to dawdle my way through the beds. The beds are kinda dark with the curtains covering the light coming from the windows. I squirmed on the bed and immediately sunk myself on to the blanket.

"Ahhh..." Never felt warm like this before. It is different from the heat coming from my candles when I do my fortune telling. It is the warmth that someone feels when you're being protected from the cold and when sharing heat with someone.

"...ra..." I heard a soft voice coming from my left but I shrugged it off. As I started to close my eyes, I felt something from the same direction where I heard the voice. It was soft yet something's wrong... Something was clinging my left arm!

It was something soft that I couldn't explain! It was inside the blanket so I didn't know what creature was snuggling my arm! A person? A demon? Or maybe a zombie who's wandering in the hallways of Uranohoshi? Heck, if I know!

I slowly lifted the blanket with my right hand. The creature beside me doesn't seem to be harming me. As I slowly uncovered the mystery beside me, I started to see a familiar color. The natural chestnut color of her hair, it was no doubt. It's Hanamaru.

Wait.

Hanamaru...

"Zuramaru!?" I quickly jerked to the right as my reaction to the mortal beside me.

I fell down without feeling the pain of coming into contact with the floor as I was too shocked from what I saw.

"Why are you in here?!" Was the first thing I asked to the awoken temple maiden. It took her time to realize that she had awaken in the real world. She also started to notice my presence beneath her. "Yoshiko?"

"That's Yohane! Anyways, what are you doing here?!"

"Ah, did I oversleep..? I kinda had a fever..." She covered her mouth as she started to cough slightly. How could I forget. She excused herself from our class as she was feeling sick, so Ruby had to accompany her to the infirmary.

"By the way, where's Ruby?" I asked in doubt. She was always with her no matter what consequences were, especially in these kinds of situation, where one needs a helping hand.

"I made her go home since I was sick. She was so persistent about taking care of me but I told her that I'm fine..." She started to cough a bit worse than lately. I started to lean closer to her and touched her forehead with the back of my hand. "You're burning hot... Mind if I assist you in my own way?" I showed a smug and she gave me an affirmative nod. I started laying my pentagram on the floor. "W-what are you doing?!" She exclaimed as I placed the candles on the ends of the pentagram.

"I'm gonna do a ritual which I will lift your sickness away, little demon." I posed myself as the fallen angel with my point and middle finger opened like scissors on my right eye. "This won't hurt a bit." This is the best habit that I would never stop doing!

Wait no, I think I should reconsider doing these kinds of stuff again...

Nope, this is the best! _*evil subconscious laugh*_

"No! A normal treatment would do..." She looked down, her eyes softening as she looked at me "Please?" My heart suddenly jolted from the mortal's plead. What the hell was that? Plus, what's with my reaction (too)?! Did she ask because my rituals look weird? I knew I shouldn't have done it! I quickly cleaned my stuff and grabbed a cloth, a chair and fetched a basin of water. She was lying down on the bed, looking troubled about her sickness. I dipped the cloth and squeezed it to place it on her forehead. She really is having a hard time due to the fact that she's heavily breathing.

"You're having a bad time yourself. Why would you let Ruby go home?" I faced her with a worried look.

"I... I don't want her to catch my sickness too... Plus she needs to have some time for her sister, zura..." She breathed heavily again from just talking for a short time. She's the same as the Zuramaru I knew from kinder. She's too kind... Too kind that she (kind of)let just a little bit for herself. "You really haven't changed, have you?"

"Ne, Yoshiko..."

"That's Yohane, you silly."

She grabbed the cloth and faced me. "Can you lie on the bed beside me?"

What.

Too confused at what's happening, I followed her. I felt nervous from her request, or should I say... Excited? I never knew this kind of feeling. This feeling when I'm with this certain chestnut-haired mortal... "O-okay..."

I started to lie down on the bed. She shifted away to give me some space, but I think it wasn't enough to avoid the compression of our bodies to each other.

"Umm, Zuramaru... Why are we doing this again?" I asked in confusion, but what I got as a response was her arms wrapping on mine as her b-b-bust was in contact too. "Zuramaru?!"

"Waarm..." She snuggled me from behind like we're childhood friends. No, wait we _ARE_ childhood friends!

"Ne, Yoshiko-chan."

"That's Yohane..." I responded with a tone of disappointment and irritation.

"Whatever, zura." She coughed. "Wouldn't you mind if we stay like this?" She called.

At that time, my mind went short circuit as i tried to process what's gonna happen next.

ME? ZURAMARU? STAY LIKE THIS? WHAT?!

"W-wait, Zuramaru! What do you think you're doing?! Doesn't this look weird?! I mean we're both girls and-" I blurted out those words which made her loosen her grip with me. I looked at her face. They looked so... upset... Seeing her reaction made something inside my chest get plucked out. Did I do something wrong? Did she get upset because I declined her request? A feel of regret rushed through my body. Not wanting to make her sad, I made my next move.

"H-here." I hugged her affectionately with my my right hand on the back of her head and my chin resting above her. "Don't be sad, okay?" I gently pat her head as she suddenly pushed me a bit. Basing on her condition, it was her strongest for now. Plus she wanted to be close right?! Why would she push me?!

"Z-Zuramaru?! What's wrong?! Do I smell? Why did you push me away?" I asked in confusion because lately she's been clingy and now she's rejecting my presence. I don't get it!

"I-I don't want you to catch my sickness! It would just make it worse, zura..."

 _Then why did you hug me in the first place, Bakamaru?!_

She averted her gaze with a worried look painted on her face. That look on her face, I don't want to see her like that. "Ne, Zuramaru... Do you still want to h-h-hu-hug?" I averted my eyes from her as I don't know what I'm blurting out. But I can feel that my face is getting hotter! Am I blushing? Hell if I know!

Urged to see if it made her better, I slowly looked at her just to see her face being tomato from what I said. Dammit Yohane! You're such an embarrassing person! Does she think I'm a really weird person? Uwaaa, I don't even know now!

"I-If it's okay for you t-then..." She reached out her hand and shifted a bit closer to me. She tugged my uniform. I didn't know if she's trying to pull me closer because of her current condition. My heart raced a bit from her recent movements. She's kind of cute doing such small things. Is she even aware of her current doings?

"You might really catch my sickness..." She reasoned to make me stay away from her. "D-don't worry, Zuramaru! I, Yohane, won't be affected with such simple sickness! Unless if it's finals, that's for sure..." She giggled from what I said which made my heart jerk What's this feeling? Whenever I'm close to her, my heart races and my mind goes crazy...

 _Wait._

 _Could this be..._

"Ne, Yoshiko..." She scooted closer. I can clearly smell the sweet scent of her shampoo. Calm down Yohane!

"I told you it's Yohane!"

"Right, Yohane. Remember the days when we picked flowers on the side of the road?" She mindlessly played with my school ribbon.

"Ah yes, the days when I was transferred to a small vessel."

"Do you remember the day when we pinky swore to ourselves?" I touched my forehead trying to recall my days with being a small vessel.

Ah yes.

"You mean that?" I looked at her and she nodded. "Err... It was kinda back in the old days so I kinda lost it in my mind..." I laughed nervously as she pulled me even closer and tighter to her. Geez, Bakamaru what's wrong with you?!

The mortal in front of me giggled. "It's kinda funny we met again after all we said. I don't know if we're pretty serious that time about meeting each other again after a long time since we're kids back then. She smiled unbeknownst to herself. Yes. We swore to each other at kindergarten that whatever happens, I, the fallen angel Yohane shall reunite with a mortal named Kunikida Hanamaru. To be honest, when I knew that we were not classmates in the next school year, I had a huge tantrum about it. I still laugh when I think about how stubborn I was back then.

 _I wonder what she felt about it too..._

"Ne, Zuramaru." I called her while looking above the ceiling. "About that pinky swear... What did you feel when we weren't classmates after that?" I smiled, expecting different things that she might say about it.

No response.

Err...

I looked to see her sleeping soundly beside me as her light breathing touches the skin of my arm. Her grip was loosened and I can move a bit from her.

I sighed not out of frustration, but by the way this mortal beside me unknowingly slept from my guard! Why would she sleep so suddenly?! Is this how really bad my luck is?! First, the rain, now this?! Come on, give me a break!

I looked at her again to see her smiling in her sleep. I wonder what you're dreaming about, my beautiful little demon?

"Geez."

"You really are a Bakamaru."

The next day I had a fever at the temperature of 39 °C and Zuramaru had to take care of me. Still a bad luck? Don't know anymore.

* * *

Yoshiko is gei as hell. That's why she fell out from the heavens.

Also huge thanks to Lawlie for correcting things on the work. (I SUCC AT THIS BIG THANKS!)

 **PS: I do not own Love Live! Sunshine!**


End file.
